1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a shoe insole for walk diagnosis. More particularly, embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a shoe insole sensor and a shoe insole flexible board that are included in a shoe insole for walk diagnosis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, walking posture of a person (i.e., walker) includes a lot of information related to his health. Thus, if walking data on which the walking posture of the person can be analyzed is obtained, an individual customized service related to his health may be provided to the person. For this reason, many technologies that use a shoe insole sensor attached to a shoe insole have been suggested to analyze walking posture of a person by extracting walking data of the person.
However, conventional technologies for analyzing the walking posture of the person cost high because the conventional technologies use expensive shoe insole sensors that consume high power. This is because the conventional technologies mostly focus on high performance (e.g., high data resolution, etc). As a result, extracting the walking data has been performed in a specific facility such as a hospital, a health examination center, etc.
Thus, it is difficult to accurately analyze the walking posture of the person based on the walking data extracted during a limited time in a specific facility. That is, in order to accurately analyze walking posture of a person, it is necessary to extract walking data during a long time in real life of the person. Thus, a shoe insole may be required to consume low power, to have a small size, and to be manufactured at low cost.